


Naughty Girl

by Zuzivlas



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Clit Play, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Genderbending, Multi, PWP, Pussy Play, dp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzivlas/pseuds/Zuzivlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this lovely prompt over at the kink meme (short version with my choice of fem dwarf): </p><p>Fíli is female and Thorin finds out. The fact that she is female isn't the problem, that she lied to her king is. As punishment, during the day the company goes on as before, but at night, she has to keep her cunt on display for the others to do with as they like. The rest of the company is free to lick, stroke, finger, flick, fuck and diddle to their hearts' content. </p><p>Prepare for lots of shameless smut people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

Thorin wasn’t sure which feeling was stronger as the whole company looked at him expectantly. Should he feel angry, betrayed or hurt? 82 years... for 82 years he had been lied to about the gender of his sister’s firstborn, about his heir. For 82 years he had been led to believe that he had a blond nephew when in fact he had a blonde niece. He was angry that Dís and Fíli had lied to him about this, and hurt that they hadn’t deemed him trustworthy enough to reveal the truth; a dangerous combination of emotions for the king who was prone to explode at unfortunate moments. What was worse, lying to the King was considered a grave crime which demanded punishment and while he wouldn’t hurt the older child of his sister no matter what, be it a nephew or niece, Fíli had to be punished, publicly.

 

At least she had the decency to squirm before him in shame while the others watched and awaited his decision, Kíli all but ready to jump to his sister’s defence since there was no doubt that Kíli had always known. Yet, despite everything else about the situation that demanded Thorin’s attention, he still couldn’t fully wrap his head around the fact that Kíli had a _sister_.

 

“Strip.”

 

Fíli’s head shot up at the order, her eyes wide in disbelief. Wasn’t it enough that the rest of the company had stumbled upon her naked by the pond when she had tried to sneak away for a private bath? Did Thorin really need to see her as well? Her cheeks reddened, curse the fairness of her skin, when Thorin’s gaze broke no argument. Willing her hands not to shake, she began the task of undoing her many layers, the loss of each one felt keenly with dozen unblinking pairs of eyes trailed on her. Once fully naked, she tried to ignore the quiet murmurs from the rest of the camp; it had been a couple of months since the other dwarves had had an opportunity to be with a woman and future Queen of not, she was the first one they saw disrobed in a while.

 

“Come here.”

 

Defiantly, she held her head high as a true Durin as she took the necessary steps to stand right before her King, even if her blush deepened as Thorin’s eyes roamed over her body. His gaze wasn’t merely assessing, he was paying far too much attention to her breasts, it was almost weird not to have them pushed snuggly against her chest with the bandage she usually tightened over them, and the thatch of blonde hair down below hiding her sex. No, there was no mistaking that the King found hot blooded male appreciation in the view.

 

“Turn around and bend over.”

 

Lust filled gaze or not, Fíli hadn’t anticipated that particular order and blushed even deeper. Warmth spread over her whole face because doing as she was told would push her pussy right into Thorin’s face since he was currently sitting down as if on his throne all the way back in Erebor. To add to her mortification, she missed neither the appraising looks from the other dwarves who got a 360 view of her body and were watching the proceedings raptly, nor Bofur’s remark about her being a true blonde after all. At least Kíli looked as wide eyed as she felt with shy timid Ori not doing any better.

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

Somehow, this evening wasn’t going at all how she had imagined the possible revealing of the truth in her worst nightmares. In her mind, Thorin had yelled and cursed and disowned her, claiming that a woman could never be his heir and that she had shamed him. He had not told her to strip before everybody and he most certainly had not gotten an up close and personal look at her pussy.

 

“And spread your cunt so I can see what you truly are.”

 

She felt a little faint at the order because this simply wasn’t right but it wouldn’t do her any favours to disobey right now and reluctantly, she reached behind herself and spread her pussy as wide as was comfortable. She didn’t dare look at any of the others anymore, let alone her brother, the position she was in too degrading to ever hope to keep face. Unlike his sister though, Kíli couldn’t tear his eyes from their uncle and so didn’t miss the change in his eyes when the warring emotions inside him finally got a winner.

 

Thorin had been angry and unsure what to do up until the point when he made Fíli show him her little pink cunt. Since then, a solution came to him with an almost alarming clarity and abandoning all propriety, he decided how to punish his lying niece and get his just retribution as King. The moment Fíli spread her lips for him he felt the unmistakable stirring inside his undergarments and fought hard not to touch himself to ease the discomfort. He had been unable to find any relief other than his hand for months and the pussy right in front of him was pink and quivering slightly with every few heartbeats and simply inviting.

 

The first slap over her exposed sex made Fíli yelp and jump a little, the sting travelling through her whole body until the strong fingers of her uncle forced her back into her original position and held her there for a moment before abandoning her flesh in order to deal out a second slap. By the time Thorin dealt the eighth and final strike, one for each decade of being lied to, Fíli’s legs were shaking and eyes brimming with unshed tears of humiliation. It had been painful, but there was also an undercurrent of pleasure in the act and in her position, there was no way that Thorin hadn’t noticed that her eyes weren’t the only part of her body that had gotten moist.

 

Before she could recover, a long thick finger was pushed deep inside of her and this time, her uncle didn’t hold the low moan in. He hadn’t been absolutely sure if the weak light of the fireplace wasn’t playing tricks on his mind but his suspicions had been confirmed as his index finger slid inside her with ease – Fíli had enjoyed the punishment and had gotten aroused by it. A second finger joined the first one without much trouble and Thorin frowned.

 

“You’re not a virgin.”

 

It was a statement and not a question but Fíli understood that she was expected to answer anyway. Gathering up all the courage she had left while being impaled on two of her uncle’s fingers before the eyes of the whole company she replied softly but clearly.

 

“No.”

 

The answer earned her a couple of harsh thrusts into her wet pussy and she couldn’t help but gasp.

 

“How many?”

 

“One, only one, I swear!”

 

“How come you trusted another with your secret and not your uncle and King?”

 

“He, he found out by accident, not by my own choosing.”

 

“And how, pray tell, did you persuade him to keep your secret _niece_?”

 

“He died a few days later in an orc raid.”

 

“Ah, how convenient.”

 

All the way through the exchange, Thorin’s fingers didn’t stop pumping in and out of her and Fíli was finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

 

“When?”

 

“10 years ago.”

 

“Hmmm, that’s and awfully long time. Tell me Fíli, did you ever pleasure yourself afterwards? And remember, you’ve lied to your King too much as it is.”

 

Apparently, Thorin was adamant about digging up her every dirty secret tonight. Head hung low so that her hair obscured it from view, Fíli whispered almost inaudibly. She was rewarded for her disobedience with a harsh thrust so the second time, she spoke louder.

 

“Yes...”

 

Several appreciative moans and a Khuzdul curse could be heard from the camp as everybody heard her this time.

 

“I see. Tell me Fíli, how did you pleasure yourself? With your fingers?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 “Did you do it nice and slow,“ at this the fingers inside her slowed down to a crawl, “or hard and fast?” Again the pace picked up and Fíli moaned at the stimulation. “Or maybe you played with your clit as well?” Within seconds, Thorin’s other hand reached out and began rubbing her sensitive clitoris.

 

“Yes!”

 

More cursing and Mahal’s name was heard from the camp in response to Fíli’s desperate voice and when she risked a quick glance it revealed all of the dwarves in various states of arousal watching and listening intently.

 

“Did you do anything else Fíli?”

 

She nodded before hiding behind her tresses once more.

 

“Specify.”

 

Her uncle’s voice was harsh as he played with her clit, the fingers fucking her pussy slowing down once more.

 

“I...I made... toys.”

 

The fingers inside her faltered for a moment before picking up frantically. By now, her whole pussy was sensitive and she could feel the orgasm building, desperately attempting to hold it off lest she embarrass herself even more. But Thorin was relentless and before long, she was on the brink of ecstasy.

 

“Final question. Did you pleasure yourself at any point during this quest, hiding under your bedroll while the rest of us slept?”

 

Orgasm slammed through her, making her legs shake dangerously as she answered once more, the shame of her answer being the final trigger.

 

“YES!”

 

Thorin fingered her lazily through the aftershocks, the spasming pussy deliciously inviting but he had had his turn with her for now, it was time to let the others join in. Pulling out with a wet sound, his fingers coated in Fíli’s juices, he licked them off.

 

“On your back woman, and spread those legs so the others can see your little cunt.”

 

Fíli felt as if a blush would be stuck on her face for all eternity; every time that she thought Thorin had gone as far as possible, he just kept adding to her humiliation and it looked like there wouldn’t be an end to it anytime soon. But an order was an order and willing or not, she lay down on the ground and spread her legs to reveal her dripping pussy.  

 

“Dear company, this harlot had lied to me and to you for all this time and needs to be punished by our law. Every evening after supper and before curfew, she is to strip down and offer her body for your pleasure. Do with her as you like, however you have to adhere to two rules. One: she is not to be harmed during any of it and two: you are not to come inside her cunt no matter how great it might feel while you are fucking her to prevent pregnancy.”

 

Fíli gasped at the verdict, Thorin hadn’t even specified for how long she would have to do it, for all she knew it would be her fate every night until they reach Erebor itself and that was still months away. Unlike the princess, many of the other dwarves very considerably happier with the sentence and announced their appreciation for the King’s punishment, after all the little show their King had put on with Fíli had been arousing to say the least.

 

“Before you can start, is there anyone among you who had known besides Kíli?”

 

Óin’s hand shot up although it was hardly surprising seeing as he was the only medic to take care of the Durin line and had actually been present at Fíli’s birth. Ori’s hand going up timidly was slightly more shocking though and Thorin raised an eyebrow while Dori looked scandalised as he gaped at his youngest brother.

 

“Óin, Ori, what do you have to say in your defence?”

 

“Lady Dís ordered me not to reveal the truth to anyone the very day Fíli was born, forbidding me to tell you unless you specifically asked. Since you hadn’t up until moments ago and she is my princess, I was forced to obey.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Fíli had asked me not to say when I had found out back when we were small children playing together and since she was my princess, just like Óin, I had been compelled to keep my tongue.”

 

“Kíli? I expect what your answer is going to be but for the sake of propriety, would you like to defend your actions?”

 

“Fíli is my sister and our bond is stronger than that of most siblings. When we were but small children mother had told me that revealing Fíli’s secret would put her in danger and made me swear that I would always do my best to protect her. I would face Smaug himself if it meant keeping Fíli safe.”

 

“Very well, all three of you had been outranked by Fíli and Dís and followed an order so I can’t begrudge you; in a way, your loyalty to your sister and future Queen is touching and appreciated. However, your loyalty to your uncle and King should have been stronger and you could have at least hinted at the truth if not told me openly and for that, you cannot take any pleasure in her tonight but are to assist any of the others without a complaint should they require it. The rest of you do as you see fit. That is my word and so it shall be done.”

 

Outwardly, the others rejoiced since from now on they would have a pussy at their every call, for free, with Fíli being basically forbidden to decline unless they tried to actually hurt her, which they wouldn’t of course. Besides, Fíli was a rather handsome dwarf, no matter if presumed male or female. However, and this was a slight problem not all of them were completely ready to deal with, she was their princess and future Queen and although rowdy while Thorin fingered her, the dwarves were suddenly a little less daring now that it was their turn. Which is probably why it was rather fortunate that Balin and Dwalin had decided to be the first to have a go at her. They were just close enough to the Durins that it wasn’t a complete scandal but also alike others plenty enough that it would give them the courage to go to Fíli and do as they fancied.

 

It took all of her willpower for Fíli not to close her legs as she heard the Fundins approach; these were the dwarves that she had looked up to her whole life and craved approval from. And now, they were not only witnessing her shame but would get to partake in it, for tonight and however many nights after until Thorin would feel she had been punished sufficiently.

 

“So lass, been lying to us have you?”

 

Fíli had trouble meeting Dwalin’s eyes, not that Balin’s gaze was any less disapproving before he shook his head like every other time Fíli had not listened to him or been caught doing mischief when she was little.

 

“A rather unfortunate affair Fíli. As your tutors, it falls upon us to punish you to ensure you’ll learn your lesson. And considering the misdemeanour, the punishment will have to be much more severe than anything we had ever had to deal out.  Óin, grab her hands and hold them down, Kíli and Ori, each of you grab one of her legs and hold them spread wide open for us.”

 

The older dwarf complied immediately, he might not get to enjoy the youth’s body tonight but at least he would still get a spectacular show, especially considering the positively evil grin spreading over Dwalin’s face as Balin gave out the instructions. Kíli and Ori were much more reluctant, both had looked up to Fíli for most of their lives although for different reasons and now they were to be used as part of her punishment but all it took was a shaky nod from the princess to make them comply, a fact neither of the Fundins had missed.

 

“Shall we brother?”

 

“Yes. After you Balin, you have always been the better of us with this.”

 

“Just as you have been better at what follows. What do you think, shall half an hour be enough to teach this little troublemaker the needed lesson?”

 

Giving Fíli a once over now that she was held down and open, Dwalin smirked.

 

“Make it a full hour, half for each of us, and we shall agree.”

 

“Very well. Fíli, for your deplorable behaviour, your punishment is to be brought to the brink of orgasm over and over again without being allowed to climax. For an hour.”

 

A whimper left the lips of the blonde, with Balin’s knowledge she had no doubt that he could do precisely that.

 

“After that, we will force your body to come over and over again, not giving you a single moment to cool down in-between orgasms.”

 

“And we won’t stop playing with your body lass, no matter how much you beg once ecstasy turns to agony. Not until we’re wrung out every last ounce of pleasure out if you, every last scream, and are sure you’ve learned your lesson well.”

 

Fíli was shaking and they hadn’t even touched her yet. She hoped she would be able to travel the next day because if Dwalin was to be believed, and he usually was when in lecturing mode, she wasn’t so sure her legs would be back under her control come morning. Dwalin would have gladly let her stew with the threat of punishment for a little longer but Balin kneeled down before her spread legs and went to work without further ado.

 

The first couple of minutes had been bearable, even though Fíli felt new shame as her body responded to the ministrations of someone who was almost like a grandfather to her. But it takes some time to build up to an orgasm and Balin was in no hurry. His fingers inside her were sure though, knowing how to crook and how to stretch to invoke delicious shivers all over her body, Dwalin’s heated gaze as his calloused hands ran over her thighs and cupped her breasts only adding to the stimulation. By the time ten minutes had passed, she could feel the pressure inside of her building up which is when Balin withdrew his fingers completely for a few short moments.

 

“Ah, ah, ah little princess, remember the rules, no orgasm for a whole hour.”

 

“And don’t you think you’ll be able to sneak one in on us lass, we know the signs.”

 

She swallowed the disappointed moan that was fighting its way past her lips for being denied release and tried to brace herself for the torture which would follow, being completely at the mercy of the brothers that clearly planned to give her none. The second time she approached orgasm, it had taken barely half as long as before, it didn’t help that Dwalin was busy licking and sucking on her nipples or that Balin decided to play with her clit now that it was so very sensitive. And play with it he did, alternating between teasing circles around it and quick flicks over it that had her panting as pleasure shot through her lower body. Again, all stimulation stopped just before she could reach completion and this time, she didn’t manage to hold the sounds in. But her only answer was a pair of chuckles before the fingers pushed inside of her again and picked up the pace.

 

Balin watched the writhing princess closely, switching between fingering her tight pussy with one hand and toying with her clit with the other, never doing both at once for long but always keeping contact with the part not getting attention as a remainder. Knowing what to look for, he always stopped just before she could reach the edge of orgasm, and shared a smile with his brother at the pitiful moans that were spilling from her lips as she got worked up again and again only to be left disappointed. He had to order Kíli and Ori to hold her more securely, the little vixen was already gone far enough to attempting fucking herself on his fingers in her desperation to come but Balin would have none of that.

 

By the half hour mark, Fíli felt as if she would die, it was torture beyond anything an orc or a goblin would have the imagination to inflict. Balin was clearly a sadistic bastard with way too much experience and knowledge, continually holding her at the very precipice of ecstasy, now that her body was so sensitive and tightly strung that almost every touch brought her to the edge, without ever allowing her to topple over. Many of the other dwarves had come to compliment him on his skills, none had thought it possible to deny an orgasm for so long and several of them had to go find relief in the forest or jerked off in the camp because Fíli gripped by pure desperation was simply stunning.

 

Sweat covered her whole body and ran down pale skin in rivulets, her blonde tresses plastered to her face and curling. Her chest was heaving with her desperate gasps for air, drawing attention to her full breasts and diamond hard nipples. Her stomach was fluttering with muscle spasms, her legs shaking, without a doubt they would have been flailing around together with her arms had they not been held down by the three dwarves. She was struggling against them like a vicious animal but they were ordered not to budge and Fíli was held fast, unable to escape the torture, unable to get closer for more. Her pussy felt raw, juices coating her sex having long since dripped onto the ground under her and moistened it, her clit red and painfully swollen from the continual abuse.

 

After 45 minutes of constant teasing, she was beyond begging, she couldn’t form coherent words anymore. Gasps, mewling and other desperate noises akin to a wounded animal slipped past her lips as she shook with unbridled need. But Balin and Dwalin were unrelenting, keeping up the teasing of her responsive body and being extra careful now that it would only take a few touches to make her see stars. Although previously attempting to look disapproving, even Gandalf and Bilbo had to excuse themselves to take care of their erections as Fíli’s moans rose in pitch and volume.

 

Past 50 minutes, tears were rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed in frustration that defied description. Thorin wondered idly if he shouldn’t have made Balin his go to torturer instead of his brother because he had never seen anyone suffer as much as Fíli seemed to be now. He almost felt bad for his struggling niece, almost. The rest of him was too busy being rock hard as he watched with interest, especially looking forward to the second half of the punishment.

 

Once the hour was over, Fíli was finally allowed to come and her scream could have probably been heard all the way back to Ered Luin. It had felt amazing, better than anything she had ever experienced before as all that tension had finally been allowed to be released and for long moments, all that she could see was white as nothing but buzzing filled her ears. Only, Balin didn’t stop fingering her during the aftershocks and her body that had expected everything to be over protested at the overstimulation.

 

Almost before the waves of pleasure from her first orgasm vanished, her body approached a second one and seconds later she came once more straining against the dwarves holding her down. And yet the finger fucking and clit rubbing didn’t stop after that, forcing her body to contract again moments later. After her third orgasm when her desperate begging for a break restarted, Balin finally released his painfully hard cock from the confines of his clothes and pulling his fingers out of her dripping cunt as he positioned himself, he swiftly pushed inside of her.

 

The spasming walls of her pussy, the maddening warmth and wetness of it spurred him on and before long, he was fucking the princess like a dwarf possessed, basking in the screams as she came again while finally being fucked by something other than fingers. Fíli had reached her fifth orgasm before Balin pulled out to finish himself and let his brother take over. Dwalin proved why he had been the ultimate choice of torturer after that.

 

Pulling her pelvis up with his strong hands, he smacked his lips and dove right in, tongue pushing inside of her and lapping up her sweet juices as she yelled out once more at the intrusion. Over and over he breached her with his tongue, alternating the fucking with broad swipes and occasionally moving further up to suck on her oversensitive clit or lap at it like a dog drinking water. Her toes curled as he dragged orgasm upon orgasm from her quivering body, never once pausing, never once slowing down and always managing to find just the right spot to tease, just the right pressure to use, just the right speed to go at.

 

By the time he had lowered her back down and pushed his own aching erection inside her, no one was still able to keep up with how many times she had come. And if Balin had fucked her hard, Dwalin had been downright vicious. A constant wail was emitting from deep inside her chest, her eyes glazed over and body shaking beyond her control as his large cock drove deep inside her. His hips were snapping at a great speed as he felt a few more orgasms ripping through her body in quick succession, massaging his cock with her contracting walls and bringing him close to his own climax. Pulling out of her and jerking himself to completion, Dwalin dragged one last orgasm from the princess with his fingers.

 

Fíli was left on the ground twitching and heaving, unresponsive to everything and everybody unless it involved direct contact with her body of any kind to which she shivered and whimpered pitifully.  Looking at the wreck that was his disobedient niece, Thorin had nodded his head at Kíli to clean his sister up and tuck her in for the night, she would be of no use to anyone else that evening since the Fundins had all but broken her. Several toasts had been made in Balin’s and Dwalin’s name back at the camp fire, the other dwarves, and Bilbo and Gandalf although they would refuse to admit it, admiring of their methods and asking for tips as Óin and Ori excused themselves to go find release in the forest after having to hold Fíli down all throughout her lesson. Long into the night, the horny dwarves kept talking about what they would like to do to her come tomorrow.       


End file.
